Helios is Industry!
by Skypo
Summary: This is a small story I am working on explaining the rise and fall of the Fire Nations industry, and their production of superior machinary and weapons to those of the other nation. This adds a new nation to the story which will soon become more indepth.


Helios is Industry!

As the fire nation grew strong, long before the discovery of the Avatar, the fire nation's economy has become dominant, and the fire nation grew stronger and more powerful but how? Because of Helios! Helios was the name behind Industry in the fire nation. Nobody knowing the origin of Helios, he was quickly noticed by the Fire Nation for his exceptional engineering skills. Hired to help with the construction of the Fire Nations Armoured Transports, he showed great knowledge and initiative. Years later Helios was known as 'Industry' itself. Opening his first munitions factory under the order of the Fire Lord, Helios lead the production of the first Fire Nation Coal powered ship. Upon completing the project, the Fire Lord was impressed, and had made orders for many other munitions, such as explosives, projectiles, and the experimental 'gun', a small hand help device use to fire projectiles using black powder.

This weaponry saw the boom of the Fire Nations economy, and the start of an upcoming war and arms race. But the Fire Lords requests became too much, asking for ridiculous amounts of explosives and projectiles, as well as trying to hurry up experiments that were nowhere near complete. As the greed of the Fire Lord overcame him, he sought out to find someone else to run the Fire Nations industry, someone who could 'meet the needs' of the Fire Nation, and not be bound by morals and law. But the Fire Lord knew that Helios would not step down without a fight. Helios was a strong believer in the Law and Order of the Fire Nation, and was very passionate about his position as the leader of Industry. The Fire Lord needed a plan to remove Helios once and for all. But how?

The Fire Lord had thought up a plan, although risky, there was a good chance Helios would be killed in the process. The Fire Lord ordered Helios and 15 Fire Nation initiates, who were poorly trained, and could hardly be considered soldiers,and a group of 150 Fire Nation elite guard, protecting the Fire Lords most trustworthy Lieutenant, were sent to an Island off the coast of the Fire Nation. After 12 days of transport by ship, Helios and his poorly trained forces had arrived on the island, and soon after so did the Lieutenant. The orders where for the Lieutenant to move east of the Island, and for Helios to move west of the island. The Lieutenant, knowing the Fire Lords plans, was sent to make sure Helios was killed by the islands inhabitants, and to hold back his men, even at the expense of the initiates.

As Helios and his small band of soldiers moved east of the island, The Lieutenant and 10 of his Elite Guard followed closely behind. Soon after landing and beginning the expedition, Helios and his men met Earth Nation resistance on the island. A fight ensued between the two forces, while the Lieutenant stood back and watched the fight. As the battle waged on, Helios and his men were outnumbered and out flanked. Defying the odds, Helios and his 15 initiates managed to drive back the Earth Nation's forces, although they suffered large amounts of Casualties, and Helios himself gravely injured. Only 3 of the Initiates remained, and Helios himself gravely injured, managed to move away from the battlefield, and found cover behind some small mountains. The Lieutenant, knowing that he had failed to see Helios demise, took it into his own hands to kill Helios, under orders given by the Fire Lord himself. As Helios lied injured against the mountain, with what was left of his soldiers, was approach by the Lieutenant, who had dismissed his soldiers, and was alone.

The lieutenant stood over Helios, taking his gun. The lieutenant then said the Helios "You may have started Industry, but your not going to finish it, I will reign as the leader of Industry, and you will rot on this island, along with what's left of your soldiers". The Lieutenant then shot one of the remaining soldiers in the chest and said "You think your helping the Fire Nation? You think your needed? This was the plan, to have you killed! You couldn't even finish simple orders, and why? Because you didn't want to over work your labourers, but believe me, that's all about to change! The Fire Nation will become the most powerful, rich and envied nation! We will reign supreme over the other Nations! They will have no choice but to surrender to us! And as for you Helios, well, it seems this is where it ends for you"

The Lieutenant, holding Helios gun in his hand, aimed it as Helios and pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. Helios being the only one with the knowledge of using his newly invented gun, the Lieutenant did not know how to reload it, or how to properly use it. As the Lieutenant tampered with the gun, one of the initiates launched at him, tackling him to the ground, and stabbing him twice with his blade. As Helios gained the strength to stand, he said to the two initiates, "Its time we got off this island, and its time we got away from the Fire Nation. But first, we're going to destroy the Fire Nations Industry once and for all, Ever one of my workers will stand by me, and we will show the Fire Nation that they made a mistake they can never fix. From this day forward, the Fire Nation is our Enemy!"

To be continued...


End file.
